


Mo Ghile Mear

by Cheyenne_6698



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, IRA - Freeform, Season 2, True I.R.A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyenne_6698/pseuds/Cheyenne_6698
Summary: The massive downsizing of the SOA's gun-running profits catches the eye of one of the members of the True IRA's council, prompting him to follow his gut and go snooping around Charming. The Sons have no clue what to make of the siblings from Ireland. Especially not Juice, who finds himself with fascinated with the I.R.A.'s princess. Issue is, he is not the only one.......





	Mo Ghile Mear

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own Sons of Anarchy, all rights go to FX and its creators.

Ireland  
Just looking at the latest reports, it was obvious to Cormic that something had changed in Charming. It must have. From the looks of the papers in front of them, gun shipments to the Sons were down over 20%. With the tensions getting higher between between the True IRA and the government once more, they couldn’t chance being short any funding for this war.Sighing, he grabbed the burner from his desk drawer to call the Reverend. It only took him one ring to pick up. “Cormic, lad, wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon after our last meeting. Everything alright with you and the lasses.”

Rolling his eyes, he shuffled the papers in front of him once more. “Aye, and with my brothers as well. I would expect you to know by now that my family is more than capable of taking care of ourselves. What is concerning me is a certain business of ours in the States. Have you had a chance to look at the latest reports?”

Immediately there was a change in the Kellan's tone, sounding much more like the man who had been a guiding force in Irish politics for the last 40 years. “No, that’s more in Jimmy and Cammie’s area of handling, and last time I spoke to them, everything sounded like it was still on track, despite McKeavey’s death. Whatever’s got you concerned, son, I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Pinching his nose, Cormic took a deep breath. As the youngest member of the council by almost 30 years, he was quite used to getting looked down upon by everyone else, but if the numbers on the page were true, then there was some real cause for worry. “A loss of over $500,000 for the fourth straight month is not nothing, Father. Now I know Cammie is one of yours, but this is not something we can afford right now. We need profits to be going up not down.”

“If what you’re saying is true, then perhaps the Sons have been cutting us. After all, this is an outlaw club.I’ll look into it myself, but best not to worry yourself, lad. It’s most likely nothing.”

As much as Cormic wanted to believe that, his gut was telling him otherwise. He could remember years ago when his father and John Teller had met and begun this business relationship. Both of them backing each other’s beliefs, John’s of the form of anarchy that was truly being free and his father’s desperate hopes that one day Ireland would be together and free once more of her oppressors. Even with both of them gone now, he highly doubted that SAMCRO and the men who had known John would just walk away or try to cut them away from this deal. They understood the desperation of what they were doing. “Aye, I suppose that you’re right. I am most likely just worrying about nothing. I trust you can get to the bottom of this.”

As he hung up the phone, Cormic just couldn’t shake the gnawing in his gut that something was wrong. Aye, he trusted Kellen Ashby, but the man had a blind spot a kilometer wide when it came to his kin. And Jimmy O…...well Cormic trusted him about as far as he could throw him. He had watched Jimmy come up through the ranks, and knew first hand how ambitious the man was. Jimmy was a man starving like the rest of them, but rather his desire being for freedom, it was for how much green he could fill his pockets with. A picture on his desk caught his eye and without a second thought he hit the first number on his speed dial, and just like before, the phone was answered first ring. This time, however, the voice answering was much sweeter and more welcoming.

“Everything alright, big brother?”

Cormic relaxed back in his chair and threw his head back in laughter. “Not really, little sister. Tell me, how opposed are you to a little vacation to California?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,   
> Please please please feel free to leave kudos, positive comments and ideas, I absolutely love hearing from all of you. I'm going to attempt to update at least once a week, but we'll just have to see.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Cheyenne_6698


End file.
